


Things we don't say

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never said "I love you", but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we don't say

They never said "I love you". Sam didn't remember Dean or he ever saying that aloud.  
They never said "I love you", but...  
Dean always let him have the shower, first, in the morning.  
"Just don't use all the hot water, or I'll end you" He would usually say.  
"You could always join me..." Sam would reply with a smirk. Dean didn't always join him under the shower, but Sam always made sure that Dean would have enough warm water, and that Dean's favorite brand of shampoo was among their stuff.  
They never said "I love you", but Dean always had the bathroom for himself, for as long as he needed, after their hunts; even if more often than not it ended in arguments between them, that they invariably concluded with namecalling. Dean needed that time alone, to pull himself together...and Sam gave it to him. No matter what.  
They never said "I love you", but Sam always had coffee for Dean, for when he came out of the shower: black, strong, two sugars.  
They never said "I love you" but Dean never used the stereo of the Impala first thing in the morning, and Sam knew better than interrupt Dean while he sang AC DC. And why would he anyway? Usually he sang alongside with him.  
They never said "I love you" but Dean knew what to order for him, wherever they went and sometimes he even agreed to try some of the stuff he liked.  
They never said "I love you" but it was a given that Sam would warm Dean's ice cold feet in winter, in bed.  
"Freak...why are you always so warm?" Dean would grumble, his nose pressed against the nape of his neck, his breath hot, tickling him, as Sam would roll his eyes and say, "you don't really want me to answer that, do you?"  
They never said I love you, but Dean would let him take away the bottle from him, on the nights he drank too much, without complaining.  
"You'll get yourself killed with this stuff, you know that?" Sam would say, and Dean would stop drinking, for the night. Maybe because he'd hear the eagerness in his voice.  
"Damn puppy eyes..." He'd grit out, drunk but not enough to really pass out.  
The never said "I love you" but whenever nightmares came - and they did, more often that he was willing to admit - Sam always found Dean keeping vigil, sometimes sitting on a chair...sometimes with the comforting weight of his hand above his heart.  
They never said "I love you" but Sam had Dean's amulet...and Dean knew he had it. They didn't talk about the whys or hows, but when Dean had seen it, had just cocked an eyebrow at him.  
Not yet, Sammy.. his eyes had told him.  
And Sam had just nodded.  
They never said, "I love you", ever, but after they made love - and yes, Sam knew damn well the difference between fucking and making love- he'd feel Dean's fingertips running through his back, tracing his scars and he would trace Dean's. No words, warm silences and Dean's green eyes would lull him to sleep.  
They never said "I love you", but Dean loved to tease him. He did it all the time, while they were in the car, or during cases and normally Sam would roll his eyes, smile and plan his revenge - years of experience had taught him, how and where Dean was ticklish exactly .  
They didn't say I love you...but Dean's eyes while he had teased him with that heart had puzzled Sam. Didn't Dean know? Really?  
It had taken him a few minutes to realize, to recall. He had just come back...and Dean still looked at him like part of him was still in that cemetary, like he still expected him to wake up one day without his soul, or to implode under a seizure as the wall came crushing down.  
They didn't say "I love you" and maybe they didn't need to, they would never really need to say the words aloud, it was not who they were. It was in their blood, in their guts, but Sam waited for a few hours, before whispering, while they were in the car, "I am, you know?"  
Dean turned toward him, genuinely puzzled for a moment; it took him a second to understand what he meant and Sam willed himself not to move, not to reach for Dean's hand.  
One of the things that made Sam fall in love with Dean, over and over, was his smile...the way he seemed to lose all his edge, all the years of horror he had witnessed and be part of when he smiled. And as it often happened, he fell all over again for him, in the Impala, when Dean smiled at him and then silently chuckled to himself.  
He expected Dean to tilt his hand up, to stop any chick flick moment in the making, but he didn't; he just shrugged his shoulders and started the car, before saying, matter of factly, "Yeah, me too" a pause, and then Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and added, "Samantha"  
Sam shook his head, smiling, "You're such a jerk, Dean"  
"Whatever you say, Samantha..." Dean replied.  
Sam rolled his eyes, still smiling.  
They did not say, "I love you"  
Or maybe...they did, all the time.


End file.
